Truthful lies
by RavenPhantom
Summary: Asci is the daughter of the hero Danny FentonPhantom but she fells she will never be as great as her father.When her family dies her life is turned into one big lie.When the worls needs her can she find the truth or will be be lost it her truthfull lies?
1. 1st comes truth

This is my 2nd DP fic. I am hoping this one is better. I have a few important info: This is taking place when Danny and Sam are about 35-ish. The words in bold/italic are in the POV of Ashci…read on and please comment.

Disclaimer: I only own this idea and the idea of Ashci…read on

**_Truthful lies. That's what Daddy always called them. I got a lot from my Daddy that was one of them: the truthful lies. He always told them like when other parents asked about his job, he would say he was promoted or he had to work overtime, ECt. None of that was true. Well, most of it wasn't. He was a sanity worker… and the town hero. But that's not the point. Truthful lies is what help him survive. What helps him live. And I think it's the same with me. Without truthful lies I would be nothing; just nothing but sorrow. _**

_**Truthful lies help you live a life that isn't. Truthful lies let you appear happy and perfect and content to everyone around you, while inside there is only a burning emptiness that no amount of whiskey or drugs can destroy. Truthful lies do and don't exist, it's difficult to explain. They just ... are.**_

**_Truthful lies are my life. This is my life. My whole life is one big truthful lie. Maybe that's what most of us have, but I really don't know. My daddy never got to tell me what truthful lies where; I found out on my own. I did it like I do everything: alone…._**

"Wake up! You are going to be late! Ashci! WAKE UP!" The covers were pulled off of the sleeping girl and she reached for them but was gaped by the arm and pulled into a sitting position. The girl opened her eyes, her dark blue eyes were covered by thick, greasy, black hair with bangs cut straight across the bottom of her eyes, and cut to her elbows in the back. She looked up at her father. He was wearing a smile and his baby blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Do I have to get up?" Ashci complained.

"Yes, come on school is soon. Get dressed and come down stairs. The now 34-year-old Danny Fenton walked out of her daughter's room.

Ashci slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She quickly changed into her regular outfit: black jeans with a number of chains, a black shirt that said 'NO, I don't eat meat, Yea I get enough protein, No, my sloes aren't leather, Yes, I have a life'. Her black jacket she wore loosely and put her Thumb through the small hole. She took a look in the mirror and messed up her hair a bit.

She walked down the steps o find her mother cooking and her father reading the newspaper her little three-year-old brother sat at his height chair and poked at his pancakes, "Good Morning. Sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"No. but I did sleep." She responded lazily.

"You know honey," Her father said jumping from the table, "Your hair would look nicer like this." He graped her bangs and put it in a high pony tail.

She made a face which her mother noticed, "Danny. Let her be."

"Fine. Partypooper Sammy." Danny let go of his child's hair and went over to kiss his wife.

"Oh, gross. I am still here, Hello."

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How are your powers coming?" Her fathers question made AShci's heart stop

"Um…fine. Just fine. I gatta go." She pulled on her boots, graped her backpack and ran out of the door. As soon as she closed the door behind her she ran into her best friend Mike.

"Hello there, long night?" the boy asked. His short brown spiky hair made him seem less dorkie. Other than his Teckno-geek label is the only thing that made people stay away from him. And her. That two.

"Yea, the stupid box lunch ghost woke me up 6 times last night. It's been almost a year and I am still no where near being good." Ashci walked onto the sidewalk and lowered her head.

"That's not true. You're great." Mike said

"You are just saying that because you're my friend. Compared to my father I am nothing. I can't get these powers to work. My father keeps expecting me to be really good. Great even. He thinks I will learn like that." She snapped her fingers, How am I ever going to live up to my dad's reputation. How am I ever going to be as good as him?"

"Ash, your dad is THE Danny Phantom. Don't put yourself down?" Mike put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's been teaching me and I can't even fly half the sped he can. I am the worst halfa ever. He taught himself and learned fast. I can't even learn from a teacher."

"Stop this!" Mike shook Ashci and looked her in the yes, "NO, your not as good as him but her has 30 more years than you. You'll be great give it time."

"I hope so. I don't want to let my father down. He has so must hope in me. If I fail I can't even imagine the hurt he will have. I have to get better. And fast." Ashci stopped at her locker. She was surprised at how fast she got to school.

"What ever you say." Mike opened his locker and Ashci's too. He handed her the books she needed.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Come on. We don't want to be-"Mike started

Ashci's ghost sense went off, "late, again." She ran off to the girls bathroom once more….

"I am the Box Lunch Ghost! Beware my corrugated lunch box of doom!" the ghost shrieked.

'Flame' Phantom sighed and exasperatedly flicked a strand of her snow white hair away from her blood red eyes, "I'm goanna be late for class, so if you don't mind picking things up, I can capture you and put you back in the ghost zone and I'll be on my way."

The Box Lunch Ghost stared dumbfounded at the ghost girl hovering in the air in front of her, not fully comprehending what she had just said. Then she quickly resumed her angry tirade.

"You cannot rush me, for I am the Box Lunch Ghost! Master of all things square and tasty! And once I get you out of my way, there will be no one to command me! No one to withhold me from my cubed and delicious potential!"

'Flame rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just be a good ghost and get inside this thermos." she reached back and pulled the Fenton Thermos from behind her and unscrewed the lid. She aimed it directly at the ghost, but missed as the Box Lunch Ghost dodged away.

"Err!" Flame clapped her hands together and sent a black ghost ray at the ghost. It hit her. And Flame was about to get the box lunch ghost in the thermos but she flew away.

"Beware! Catch me if you can!" She flew off, Flame on her tail. The box lunch ghost disappeared and the bell rang.

"Dam it! She keeps doing that! Err!" Fame flew back to school and changed back into Ashci in the bathroom. The late bell rang. She ran down the halls and the third bell rang right before she entered the room.

"LATE AGAIN, MS. FENTON! Do you enjoy holding the class up every day? Take a sit!" Ashci nodded at Mr. Baxter. She walked throwd the back where Mike was but was stopped, "NO, here. Where I can keep an eye on you."

Ashci grinned as she took a seat in the front . She was barely listening but understood. Math was her best subject but the teacher hated her ever since she started coming late.

The end-of-class bell rang And Ashci jumped up but was, once again, stopped, "Ms. Fenton, A word?"

"Now, this is becoming a habit of yours. Your grades are good, You are good at tests but homework and lateness?"

"But-"

"- I think I want a word wit your Father, tomorrow!"

"What? My father? NO, please not him. Not-"

"Tomorrow, now good-bye." He handed her a note and she walked out. She bit her lib as she thought of what her father would say.

"So? How bad is it?" Mike asked as he walked her home

Ashci handed him the paper, "Look for yourself."

"Ouch." He handed it back, "You want me to come with?"

"No. I have to go in alone."

They were about five blocks from her home and she throws her book bag down and ran to her house. Mike was confused at first but then he saw the police cars around her house. She ran and almost ran into a police officer. He looked down at her, "Are you Ashci Samantha Fenton?" He asked She nodded as Mike came up next to her with two bags in his hands, "Well, you see. Their has been an accident…" His voice trailed off and Ashci stood, not really haring what her said.

"What? What happened? Are they Ok? Can I see Them? Where are they?"

The man looked down at her and bit his lip, "It was a car accident. I am sorry. No one survived." Ashci felt her heart stop. So many questions popped up, why, when, who.

"Everyone? Mom? Dad? Brain?"

"Your parents and your brother, too. I am truly sorry." The guy walked away and she turned to Mike. He gave a small look of concern but he didn't say a word.

**_This is when it started. The truthful lies. This is when everything started…and ended. This is when my whole life broke apart and so I made one up. Just like my daddy………_**

I really hoped you liked that. Please comment.


	2. fake death

Ok. Chapter 2.I own nothing

Ch.2.

**_I never really believed them where dead. Not in the beginning. How can a halfa hero like my father allow it to happen? I denied what was happening: that was the first truthful lie. I still go back to it to this very day. I imagine they are alive. I tell people they are alive. And they believe me. And, in turn I believe myself. Isn't that funny? We can fool everyone around us. We can trick the mind and make the soul believe a lie but the heart always knows the truth. There is no hiding from it. It always finds you. Always…_**

"Amen," the priest said, closing the sacred Bible with a snap. He nodded to Ashci, who stood up and turned around, facing her family's graves, her shadow falling across the freshly dug earth.

Daniel and Samantha Fenton( 1992-2027) and Brain Fenton ( 2024-2027). It seemed too soon. Her parents where only 34 years old and her brother three. Either way, she felt like they hadn't lived long enough.

A heavy tear ran down her cheek and she took a sharp breath and droped into the cold snow, three blood red roses in each plot.

She heard the people behind her leave quietly, piling into their cars. _Go ahead and leave…_she thought miserably…_ Leave me here to die…leave me here so I can see them once more…_

Sam started when something touched her arm lightly, the gentlest touch on her skin. She turned around slowly, and stared into Mike's pale green eyes.

She broke down almost immediately, exploding into torrents of tears. He quickly held her in his arms, and she trembled violently, her face buried in his chest. Without meaning to be intimate, he kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair softly with his fingers.

She pulled away after a couple of minutes, rubbing her tear covered face roughly with her hands. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, her breathing ragged and strained.

"I keep thinking I could have been there to do something. Anything… Maybe if I had gone with them, it never would have happened. I should have gone to the store with them," she cried. "A simple store…"

Everything she'd taken for granted. They'd bought her and had given her everything she'd needed. Understanding? She could have taken the time to talk to them, to make them understand…But she hadn't. She'd been too indifferent. But they understood her more than most did. They tried. She pushed them away.

He didn't stop holding her until she calmed down, a good few minutes later. When she at last pulled away, sniffling, she tapped his shirt beneath the black suit; it was now tears stained and soaked with her tears.

"Sorry," she choked out. "Your shirt looks terrible."

"So do you," He said as he pulled out a tissue, "Here." She cleaned her face a bit.

She pulled away and lowered her head, "It cant be, Mike. They cant be dead. They aren't dead. I know it."

Mike didn't say a word. He just graped her hands and kissed them as he stood, "I have to go home now. Come on." He helped her up but she didn't move.

"Say it." She said to him. Her eyes begged for truth.

"Say what?"

"Say they aren't dead. Say it." She begged

"I..I cant…" She broke down once more.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!," Ashci looked at Mike up he kept silent, "Say it you JERK!" Ashci fell in Mikes arms and cried into his chest. Her fingers griped his shoulder and dug into him but he didn't say a word. He just stood there, holding his best friend in his hands and patted her back softy.

"Shh…It will be fine. Please, come down. Shh….breath." Mike hugged Ashci as she stopped crying.

She put her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

Mike pushed her away and nodded, "Come on." He held out his hand once more. Ashci too his hand but didn't move, "What's wrong?" Mikes voice was soft and kind.

Ashci looked at the three graves with a dazed expression. She felt that her heart had been ribbed out. She let go of Mikes hand. A blue mist exacted her mouth. She turned to find herself face-to-face with the last 'person' she wanted to see: Greg Masters. Son of Vlad Masters….and he had a snicker on that told her he was up to something…….

Please review.


End file.
